The Demonic Couple
by XxSoldierOfGodxX
Summary: Percy and Piper were cheated on by Jason and Annabeth. After they get their revenge, everybody turns against them, except a few gods. Zeus sends them in exile never to show their face again. Yet they survive when two mysterious people take them into their home. What will happen when they have to go home to save the Olympians again? Piper/Percy. R&R please! No Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys! This is a story based off the one-shot I posted a while back, Percy and Piper: The Demonic Couple. I got a lot of reviews saying to make it into a story and so I agreed and put there reviews into action. Thank you guys for all your support I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Star J**

**Prologue**

I was so angry and heartbroken, I could barely see where I was going as tears blurred my vision. I couldn't help but think about what I found out a couple of minutes ago.

_Flashback_

_I was walking around looking for Annabeth after I completed recruiting three demigods. They were the sons of Nike the winged goddess of Victory._

_So anyway, I was looking for her since I didn't see her or Jason at the dining pavilion. I got a weird feeling that something wasn't right, but I shook it off. I decided to look in her cabin. As I drew clearer I heard them talking and I ran faster as they stopped talking._

_I flung open Athena's door and I stood there gapping at Jason and Annabeth KISSING!_

_Annabeth didn't seem to notice my presence or the sunlight, but Jason did. He jumped up and looked at the floor with a red face. Only then did Annabeth notice me._

_She started of by lying, "Oh my gods. Percy this isn't want it seems like. I wasn't doing what you think I was! I promise."_

_Even Jason looked at her crazy, "Fuck your promise. I saw EXACTLY what you were doing! You were cheating on me with Jason goddamit! What the HELL is wrong with you!" I yelled almost screamed. "You know my flaw is loyalty and yet you cheat on me with him!" I point at Jason._

_She yelled back, "Well HIM is better than you! Maybe he is supposed to be my boyfriend not you! Maybe your fatal flaw is wrong!"_

_I paused as I finally understood what this was all about, "So this is all about m going on quests saving people's lives and not staying home to comfort you?! What the FUCK Annabeth! Are you the stupidest Athena child in Greek history! I'm saving demigod's lives out there! Their lives is more important you being comforted when I comfort you every single fucking day!"_

_I took a deep breath, "Even if I didn't go to save their lives, I know this relationship was going on before. You seem happier than before when I came back from killing that Dragon! Yeah! That had to be the time you started cheating on me! Why Annabeth?"_

_When she didn't answer me I screamed, "You will answer me! I'll be right back you stupid bitches! This won't be ignored!" I walked out with a punch to the door, breaking a hole in it._

_On my way to the dining pavilion, I was crying my heart out. When I got to the dining pavilion, my eyes were red, but I couldn't stop crying._

_Flashback End_

I had just looked up from the floor and walked into Piper, the last person I wanted to see. But she deserved to know.

I took a deep breath. "Piper. I have something to tell you that you need to hear."

**Hey Guys! It's me Star J! This is the first chapter to the story The Demonic Couple. Hope you liked it! Favorite, Follow, and R&R!**

**Star J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you know that I have a poll up on my profile so that you guys can pick which two Primordials will take Percy and Piper in their home and train them. Thanks you guy who already followed/favored my story. Keep up the support please!**

**Chapter 1**

As soon as I told her, she walked passed me, eyes filled with fury. I tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen.

"Piper! Please listen. We can make a scene yet. If we do it now, we would be at fault. No matter how wrong they are, if we go beating them up, we could be punished badly by Zeus and Athena."

Piper spun and around and got in my face, face filled with fury. "You think I'm afraid of their wrath! If you are too much of a coward, then I can do this myself!"

I felt my anger almost overwhelm me, but I calmed down. I knew that she wasn't mad at me. I said quietly. "Piper. Please listen to reason. The best ingredient to revenge is patience. Capture The Flag is coming. Then will be the perfect time to strike back."

She glared at me for a couple more seconds. Then all he anger drained out of her face. She nodded, before surprise and humor flooded her eyes. "Dang Percy." She smiled. "I didn't know you had it in you."

I smiled too. "Neither did I." I looked around to find out that we were in the tennis court. I bumped her shoulder affectionately. "Come on. Let vent some anger out on the dummies."

She nodded and then said. "I'll race you there!" And then took off like the wind.

I yelled. "Cheater!" Before I ran off after her, unaware of the jealous eyes of Annabeth.

**Hi! My name is Line Break!**

It was three days after I caught Jason and Annabeth together. It was clear to everyone that there was unspoken tension between me, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth.

Today was the day of Capture The Flag, the day I had been waiting for. I was basically shaking in excitement, excited to finally teach those two the pain Piper and I felt.

I noticed that Piper was excited. You could see it in her eyes. It was noon of Friday and Chiron was telling the rules. I was barely listening, as I was waiting for the battle to start.

This time, the Blue team was Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hades, and the other small cabins against Athena, Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, and Demeter.

Chiron then broke me out of thoughts with a loud shout. "May the gods be with you!"

As he said that, I thought. _When I'm done with Jason and Annabeth, they're going to need the gods._

The two teams assigned to the opposite sides of the forest, tense with anticipation, waited for Chiron to start the game.

Out of nowhere, Chiron's voice boomed. "Begin!"

With their own battle cries, the two teams charged at each other.

With Piper beside me I said in her ear "Find Annabeth. I got Jason."

She nodded and ran off on the left side of the forest. I decided to go on the right instead of the mainland.

Evading attacks, I ran silently through the shadows. Whenever a Red Team member came too close, I quickly knocked them out with the hilt of Riptide.

Eventually, I was in the area of the flag, not once seeing Jason of Annabeth. Quickly, I decided that they both guarding the flag.

As if to prove a point, I saw them together, hiding behind a tree, waiting for someone to come before they would pounce on them together.

In my left eye, I saw something shine in a tree. I looked and I saw Piper there, obviously knowing they were there too.

I decided to take the first step. I walked out from the shadows and said. "Annabeth and Jason come out and face the pain Piper and I felt."

No one moved. Angered by their cowardice, I summoned a wave of water and blasted them off their feet.

They slowly got up and noticed that I was the only on there, or so they thought. As they charged me, Piper jumped from the tree and landed neatly behind me.

Both Annabeth and Jason skidded to a halt. I didn't even have to turn around to know that Piper was furious.

She walked up beside me, Katoptris unsheathed and ready to harm. She snarled. "Well would you looked at that. Two cheating bitches together. That's so sweet!"

Jason started sweating. "Please Piper. I didn't mean to kiss Annabeth I swear. It was an accident. We were talking and then it just happen-"

Jason was cut off with fist, courtesy of me. I snarled. "That's a load of bullshit! It was no damn accident and you know it! This cheating scandal has been going on for weeks!"

Jason looked shocked. Annabeth cut in. "Percy-"

My head snapped towards her and she flinched. My glare was on par with Thalia's. "Don't 'Percy' me! I done with both of you bitches! Hope you two are happy together!" I spat before I started to walk towards the forest.

Unknown to Annabeth and Jason, I had just trapped them into attacking me by hurting Annabeth's pride. She hissed in anger and charged at me, only to be intercepted by Piper.

She growled and unsheathed her knife. "Get out the way Piper!"

Piper just sneered. "In your dreams Annabitch!"

Annabeth's eyes widened before she charged, eyes promising pain. Piper also charged, her eyes filled with fury. As their dagger met in a clash of sparks, Jason raced towards the two, obviously trying to break the two apart.

As I saw him running towards them, my vision tinted with rage. How dare he act like the peacemaker! He was part of the reason why this happening!

Angered, I dashed towards him. Eyes widening, he turned to me only to get speared to the ground.

The hit took the breath out of him, but he soon collected his bearing and pushed me off of him. I sprang up instantly and then kicked him in the chest as he started getting up.

Absorbing my kick, he rolled backwards, unsheathing his imperial gold sword. I took my pen out of my pocket and uncapped Riptide.

Instantly, Jason and I charged each other. We met with a devastating clash, each trying to overpower each other as we were held at a standoff.

Yelling, I kicked his legs from under him and sliced downwards, barely cutting him on his stomach. Grunting, Jason jumped up and slashed at me wildly.

With quick duck, I evaded his attack and countered. As expected he deflected my attack, leaving his right side open, which I took advantage of.

With a roar, I slammed my knee in his ribs, happily hearing some of his ribs snap. He then stumbled away, blood dripping out of his mouth.

With a quick slice of Riptide, I then cut Jason across his chest. He then fell on his back. Discarding my sword, I straddled him, my knees holding down his arms and then started wailing on him.

By my tenth punch to his face, his face was bloody and some of his teeth with chipped. I then got up and kicked him in his already injured ribs, hearing him groan in pain.

Behind me I heard a scream. I turned around to see Piper on top of Annabeth, with Katoptris in Annabeth's left arm.

I mean I know that Jason looked a mess, but if Jason looked a flower, Annabeth looked like the desert, Blood was flowing all over her face, most likely coming from her head and nose.

Other than Katoptris being her arm, Annabeth had a broken shin and a long gash on her stomach. And Piper was helping her by wailing on her. I then heard and gasp. I whirled around to see the whole camp. The worse one though was Chiron.

I gulped. _This is going be one hell of explaination._

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked this chapter and as promised, IT WAS A LONGER CHAPTER! So please Favorite, Follow, and R&R!**

**Star J**


	3. TDC Poll

**Hey Guys! This is Star J! Just in case you didn't see the A/N on the last chapter, I just reminding you guys to vote on the poll on my profile. I hope you guys do and overall, thanks for your support!**

**Star J**


	4. TDC Poll Is Closed

**Hey guys! The Poll is now closed and the winner is Akhlys and Tartarus! **


End file.
